


樱桃莫吉托（全）

by 可乐至上主义 (YvonneT1213121)



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneT1213121/pseuds/%E5%8F%AF%E4%B9%90%E8%87%B3%E4%B8%8A%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 146





	樱桃莫吉托（全）

01

田柾国又失踪了。

金泰亨只是出去买杯冰美式的功夫，总裁办公室就乱成一团——总裁明明上午还在办公室，秘书助理进去送文件的时候却不见人影。

草草被留在办公桌上的冰美式一口没喝。

“果然只要关于总裁的事情只要找金秘书绝对没错啊。”

“没想到是我小看他了，虽然是个Omega但是不比Beta差嘛。”

“你还别说，半年前金秘书来面试的时候，总裁根本不相信他一个Omega能胜任这项几乎相当于牲畜的工作，结果呢，真香了。”

金泰亨在药店买了好几种不同的抑制剂就赶紧往开车家里赶，心里无奈地叹了口气。

虽然说身为Omega能找得到这么高薪的工作已经要烧高香了，但是金泰亨还是偶尔会感到力不从心——毕竟自己的老板田柾国，真的是个事儿逼。

半年前金泰亨去面试的时候，全场只有他一个Omega，面试官惊讶之余还想着贯彻Omega优先面试也早点淘汰的“绅士风度”，却被金泰亨拒绝了。结果第二天通知结果的时候，金泰亨笔试面试都得了双百，面试官把他带到总裁面前，田柾国只问了他一个问题就让他通过了。

“你觉得你比那些Beta多了什么优势？”

“我的腺体天生不会散发信息素，也闻不到别人的，”西装革履的金泰亨显得严谨干练，如果不是提前告知，说他是Alpha也毫不违和，“当Omega天生的弱点消失了，我可以比Alpha优秀。”

现在想起来，如果早知道田柾国的发情期这么令人头大的话，就不大放厥词了，还不如找别的工作。

金泰亨进家门四处扫视了一圈没看到田柾国，心里咯噔了一下。

“总裁，您在吗？”

无人应答。

转念一想不对，金泰亨有点不自然地试探着喊：“小国？……你在哪儿？”

砰地一声响从书房传来，金泰亨赶紧开门一看，田柾国高大的身躯蜷在地上，手捂着头，看到门口的金泰亨，泪水立马盈满眼眶，瘪瘪嘴说：“痛……”

“……从床上摔下来了吗？”金泰亨把药放在桌子上，瞥到床上全是自己的衣服，“我的衣服上不是没味道吗？怎么又拿。”

即使已经和田柾国共事了半年，金泰亨还是无法立马把平时不苟言笑拒人千里的田总裁与眼前这个哭成小花兔的小国区分开来。

田柾国有些委屈的样子，眼泪簌簌落下，一脸幽怨地看着金泰亨。

金泰亨知道田柾国现在最需要的是什么，但是他呆若木鸡地立在原地，不弯腰也不伸手。

面对可怜兮兮的田柾国，金泰亨逼迫自己心如磐石坚硬，他无视了田柾国拥抱的诉求，想径直走到桌前拿抑制剂，没想到田柾国腾一下站起来把金泰亨抱住了。

一被碰到金泰亨就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，从内心升腾起不舒服的怪异感，田柾国还勒得金泰亨喘不过气。金泰亨忍住一把把田柾国抡在地上的冲动，安抚性地拍拍他的背，有点不太熟练地哄着：“小，小国，你去床上躺着好不好？”

田柾国在金泰亨的肩颈处乱蹭，浑身烫得像在火炉里滚过一圈，热热的呼吸急促地打在金泰亨的后颈，他甚至能感觉到有什么硬硬的东西顶在自己的大腿根——这一切都让金泰亨浑身不自在，而下意识的挣扎换来的却是更窒息的束缚。

金泰亨深吸一口气，费劲地把田柾国架起来放到床上，顺便把桌上的药袋提了过来。

刚安置好，田柾国又抱着他的手不放：“别走！别丢下小国……”

“……我不走，我就拿点东西。”金泰亨用力把手抽出来，背过身翻找适合的抑制剂，一边自言自语，“这次好像比上次严重，喷雾的比较方便，不过见效太慢还有催眠效果，吃胶囊你不喜欢，注射型的起效快，可是好像有副作用……”

思路被打断了，有一具灼热的身躯突然贴上金泰亨的后背，背后的人伸手环住了金泰亨的腰，把头架在他后颈上。

金泰亨被激得从头到脚打了个寒颤，烧灼感从耳朵蔓延到脸颊，只想赶紧把身上的人弄下去。

还没把想法落实，金泰亨感觉后颈有温热潮湿的触感，痒痒的好像猫爪挠心，霎时间身体里好像被投放了一颗樱桃炸弹，燥热感源源不断地涌上来，腿间有一股热流缓缓溢出——金泰亨才反应过来刚刚是田柾国在舔自己的腺体，这一舔把自己的发情期给舔提前了。

金泰亨顿时反应过来大事不妙，但是田柾国力气太大以至于他挣扎无果，还被对方一把压在床上。

“泰亨哥，你身上好香啊。”

“不！等一下！——”

田柾国一口咬了下去，属于Alpha的信息素源源不断进入Omega的身体里，金泰亨第一次闻到了田柾国的信息素——朗姆酒的味道，使金泰亨全身像掉进高浓度的烈酒里，头脑一片眩晕，他感觉自己已经彻彻底底的醉了，更糟糕的是身体好像变得更加敏感，每一处感官知觉都变得更加敏锐。

田柾国还想继续，被金泰亨用力挣脱了——他确实不受信息素影响，可是发情期症状他一样不缺。

刚刚田柾国一直触碰他，他身体已经起反应了，现在发情期提前还被标记，所有糟糕的事情都撞到一起，金泰亨已经感觉自己下身一江春水向东流了。

他手忙脚乱地把田柾国从身上扒拉下来，抓起抑制剂对着他一阵狂喷，现在用注射型已经来不及了，金泰亨趁田柾国还呛着，赶紧冲到厕所，结果自己的抑制剂也只剩见效奇慢的喷雾型。

本来就是因为感觉发情期临近有些燥热才跑去买冰美式想降降火，现在不仅没喝上还因为跑来跑去发了一身的汗，如今又搞这出，衣服汗津津黏在身上无比难受，内裤也已经全湿透了，这让金泰亨感到无比烦躁，心里的火更消不下去了。

他把衣服全脱下来之后用抑制剂把自己喷了个严严实实，潮热还是一阵一阵地涌上来。

金泰亨决定洗个澡。

金泰亨从分化以来都为每次都能从容不迫度过发情期而自豪，每个月准时到，准时提前一天请假，休息两天继续学习工作，他喜欢有条不紊，喜欢一丝不苟，他的人生严谨得像一台精密仪器，从来不曾出错。

他以为田柾国是比他更精密的仪器，学生时代就对这个比自己小的人崇拜已久，千辛万苦才通过面试成为他的秘书，直到他第一次看到田柾国的另外一面——每月不定时的意外，不仅经常使田柾国措手不及，也把自己搞得狼狈不堪且心力交瘁。

水冲了一遍又一遍，花穴里的水还是源源不断涌出来，金泰亨放弃冲洗下体，在氤氲的水汽中检查自己的腺体——细嫩的后颈被咬破了一个血口，血已经凝固起来，与金泰亨小时候被邻居的猫咬伤没多大区别，但是事实却比这严重很多。

他能闻到信息素了。

那么Alpha呢？能闻到他的信息素吗？如果是这样的话，那他的工作可能要丢了。

金泰亨感觉自己的血管里流淌着的变成了朗姆酒，被标记后发情期的症状没有那么平时那么强烈，但是他闻着这股味道，凭空升腾起想要和田柾国做爱的冲动。

不受理智控制的，Omega的本能，使金泰亨此刻无比痛恨自己的第二性别。

02

田柾国醒来的时候，发现自己在金泰亨家里。不知道是不是自己的错觉，空气中还有一股陌生的淡淡的甜味，隐匿在空气清新剂之下。

田柾国在屋子里找了一圈，没发现金泰亨的踪影。

现在已经早晨七点了，田柾国猜工作狂金泰亨已经去公司上班了。

田柾国易感期来势汹汹，现在恢复正常，却忘记昨天具体发生过什么，他的记忆从昨天办公时鼻子一酸从办公室里间的暗门逃出公司跑到金泰亨家之后就断开了，在之后好像金泰亨回家了，帮自己打了抑制剂，然后就睡着了。

之前几次易感期，金泰亨都是帮田柾国打完抑制剂就回隔壁房间睡觉，第二天再给他做顿早餐，和田柾国一块去上班，今天居然没在，田柾国有点不习惯。

“在哪？”给金泰亨发完短信，田柾国就去洗漱了。

熟门熟路在金泰亨家的浴室洗完澡，穿好衣服看手机，金泰亨没回。

吹好头发看手机，金泰亨还是没回。

田柾国脸黑了。

“总裁回公司了，但是没看到金秘书。”

“这么早？？？总裁吃错药了吗？”

通宵赶工的项目组组长看到总裁这么早出现在公司，大跌眼镜，在工作群发完消息猝不及防被田柾国敲桌板：“看到金秘书了吗？”

“还没来！”

金泰亨的工位上放着一杯早就不能喝了的不冰美式，没人敢动，田柾国顺手把它扔掉了。

九点上班的时候，金泰亨的助理告诉田柾国，金泰亨今天请假了。

田柾国点点头，没说什么，进办公室开始了一天的忙碌，没想到这整天过得心神不宁，工作一会儿就看一眼手机，直到下午五点下班，手机都快被看穿一个洞，金泰亨也没回他。

田柾国又盯着手机看了一会儿，拨了电话过去。

忙音只响了一声就被接起来了，田柾国却一时不知道该说什么，等着对方先开口。

话筒那边是金泰亨不稳的呼吸，田柾国听他一直沉默着，觉察出不对劲，但是又不想表现出太明显的关心：“金秘书，我饿了。”

“……”金泰亨顿了一下，显然是没想到田柾国此番打电话的目的居然是这个，“总裁，我已经请假了，您可以让助理帮您订餐厅。”

“我想吃拉面。”

“总裁对不起，我生病了，没办法帮您煮。”

“你现在回家了吗？”

“嗯，我明天应该就可以到岗，真的不好意思。”

“我过去。”

“诶！——”

田柾国不等金泰亨拒绝就挂了电话，在等司机把车开出来的时候，去公司楼下的药店想买点药，却想起金泰亨没说自己生的什么病，于是随便买了几样感冒药退烧药就上车了。

金泰亨又发了几条信息给田柾国，意思大概是让他不用来了，田柾国没回。

田柾国有家里的钥匙，金泰亨昨晚住的酒店也已经退掉了，他想逃都不知道该往哪儿去，更何况现在这个状态也跑不远。

高热状态下的金泰亨头昏脑涨，思考问题变得很迟钝，他从床上爬起来，手忙脚乱跑到客厅把自己的鞋藏进鞋柜里，然后喷了很多空气清新剂掩盖信息素的味道，做完这一切正愁躲在哪儿的时候，金泰亨余光瞄到了房间的衣柜。

在衣柜里窝着被热气蒸腾的时候，金泰亨发了条消息给田柾国，试图最后一次阻止。

“我出门了，不在家，你别上来了。”

放下手机，金泰亨迷迷糊糊想起第一次撞见田柾国易感期的那天。

那天田柾国不见了，有一份文件需要签字，金泰亨找到办公室的里间来，听到了衣柜里的啜泣声。

像之后的每一次易感期一样，田柾国伸出手对金泰亨说：“抱。”

金泰亨左右为难，站在原地不知所措，过了半分钟后他蹲下来，还是在犹豫，田柾国突然主动抱住金泰亨，眼泪蹭得他领口全湿了。

金泰亨全身僵住了，却没有推开田柾国，只是抬起手笨拙地拍拍他的背，说：“别哭了。”

“小国好难受。”

金泰亨望向他腿间，心领神会地说：“那我去买抑制剂好吗？”

“不要，你不要走。”

那天下午，金泰亨就这样蹲在衣柜前哄了田柾国很久。

金泰亨听到开门的声音，从回忆里挣脱出来，他紧张地攥着手机，竖起耳朵听外面的动静，屏幕被汗蒸出一片水雾。

田柾国从客厅走到卧室，然后在床边坐下了。发情期的Omega对Alpha的信息素更加敏感，金泰亨闻到了朗姆酒的味道，后穴又难以自制地溢出液体。他把下唇咬得发白，还是漏出了一两声难耐的鼻息。

突然，手机猝不及防铃声大作，是田柾国拨过来的电话，金泰亨眼疾手快按掉，但是已经晚了。

田柾国把衣柜门打开，看到金泰亨自暴自弃把头埋在自己手臂里，身体抖得像筛糠一样。下一秒，田柾国俯身钻进衣柜，顺势把门给带上了。

朗姆酒的醇香一下子把金泰亨包裹起来，把他束缚得喘不过气，他努力保持理智缩在角落，怕自己忍不住就扑向Alpha的怀抱，变成被欲望操纵失去尊严的Omega。

田柾国不善言辞也没有经验，不知道现在该说些什么，他只能学着金泰亨在他易感期安慰他的样子，伸手把金泰亨拉到怀里，一下一下摸着他的背。

金泰亨一被田柾国碰到，就像被丢进岩浆里一样，心里的火升腾起来一发不可收拾，心理上厌恶被人触碰的感觉，可是身体却诚实地告诉他这样很快乐，就这样被道德和欲望反复鞭打，手上软绵绵地推拒田柾国，下体却自发自觉地蹭着，把田柾国的裤裆蹭得一片湿濡。

田柾国被蹭得有点难以自抑，刚刚进屋他闻到让人微醺的甜味时就有点冲动了，易感期还没过，今天也只打过一支抑制剂，何况金泰亨现在根本就不清醒，田柾国不想趁人之危。

田柾国稳住金泰亨的身子，问：“你打抑制剂了吗？”

“注射型……有副作用，我吃了胶囊，但是没什么效果……”金泰亨在田柾国的怀里微微发抖，埋在他的胸口大口大口地深呼吸，两腿绞在一起摩擦，十分难受的样子。

田柾国情不自禁看向金泰亨被发尾挡住的后颈，踌躇着要不要先把他标记了，要不要问一下金泰亨，问了他生气怎么办。

他又不着边际地想着，樱桃莫吉托和朗姆酒混合了会是什么味道呢？

田柾国把手挪到金泰亨的腺体上，抚摸着那块躁动不安的腺体，却摸到了一块结痂的疤。他愣了一下，才反应过来那应该是被标记的咬痕。

这时，一直扮演鸵鸟的金泰亨突然抬起头来，好像经过长久无效的挣扎之后做好了决定，有点无助地望向田柾国：“……小国，可以帮帮我吗？”

田柾国觉得，金泰亨可能把田柾国和易感期的自己搞混了。

可是那又怎样，田柾国甘之如饴。

03（一个私设：Alpha标记后信息素进入Omega身体里会和本身的信息素进行融合，成为一种新的味道，所以小国才会误会）

如果金泰亨不说，田柾国不会知道金泰亨经过了怎样艰难的挣扎才鼓起勇气求助他。

金泰亨脑海中尚存一丝理智，他说完这句话，撇开眼去紧张地等了几秒，又想缩回壳子里，泄气道：“算了，我……”

“好，你想在这里还是去床上？”田柾国鼻子红红的，说话有隐约的哭腔，金泰亨迷迷糊糊地想，田柾国也在易感期，这算是各取所需吧？

反正今天过后，他也不可能再待在田柾国身边了，田柾国也不会记得今天发生过的事。

“……这儿吧。”金泰亨想，幸好之前田柾国偶尔在金泰亨家住，特地买了个很大的衣柜，但是衣服又不多，衣柜里还有充足的空间。

主要是，这里很黑，金泰亨不敢看田柾国，也不想被田柾国看到自己脆弱的一面。

田柾国没说什么，手上搂住金泰亨薄薄的腰身，才发现他只穿了一件白衬衫，下半身是真空的。他把手伸到金泰亨的股缝间，那儿已经泛滥成灾，一根手指轻而易举就插进去了。

“这么湿了啊，哥。”田柾国从未见过金泰亨如此脆弱的样子，忍不住想逗他，“你吃的真的是抑制药吗？”

“别说……唔！”金泰亨急得想去捂住田柾国的嘴，被他手上突然开始抽插的动作惊得腰身一抖，前方的性器没有经过任何刺激就颤颤巍巍地射出来，把田柾国的衬衫弄得一片脏污。

他全身脱力般靠在田柾国的肩颈，克制地小声喘息。

田柾国解开裤子把性器掏出来，金泰亨腿有点软，艰难地跪起来，田柾国握着性器在穴口拍打戳刺，但就是不一口气进去，金泰亨不好意思主动，憋得脸都红了，小小声地抱怨：“怎么还不进来呀……”

田柾国抱住金泰亨的腰，让他坐到自己性器上，把头埋在他的肩颈，重重地舔过腺体，闷闷道：“为什么他标记了你，还让你这么难过？”

感受到有湿热的眼泪落在后颈时，金泰亨愣住了——原来田柾国还以为是别人标记了他。

他的嘴张了张，好像想要说些什么，但是还没说出口，田柾国突然把他抱起来，肉冠抵住湿滑温热的穴口，不打一声招呼就闯了进去，一下子进到最深处。金泰亨的腰立马软了，像没骨头似的倒在田柾国的肩头。

因为扩张到位，金泰亨没有感觉痛，只是觉得涨，他觉得自己需要适应，因为过度敏感的身体从进来开始就一直在发抖，好像是因为这个容器被装满了情欲，而自己根本就没有承受能力，快要溢出来了。

“等一下，先别……”又是没等金泰亨说完，田柾国就开始自顾自抽插起来，只不过进出得很慢，每一次退出金泰亨都能感觉自己的肠肉恋恋不舍争先恐后地挽留绞紧，再被重重捅进来金泰亨都会像小猫发情一样细细地哼。

金泰亨抱着田柾国，发现肩膀和腰腹都绷得很紧，貌似在极力忍耐着什么，迟钝的他想了一下，才明白过来他在等自己适应。

金泰亨的心好像一颗淤青的桃子，又甜又酸，又自我反省不能想太多。

他知道Alpha的易感期会很脆弱没有安全感，看到此时一边缓慢进出一边埋在他肩膀流泪的田柾国，他的心不禁软成一滩水。金泰亨拍拍田柾国的肩，看到眼眶微红的田柾国抬起头和他对视，有些难为情地说：“小国，其实，其实……可以快一点的。”

紧接着，田柾国的表情出现一丝裂痕，他的眼睛还红着，却不像刚才那样委屈，多了一些金泰亨看不懂的东西，还未仔细分辨出，金泰亨就被田柾国撞得一句完整的话都说不出。

田柾国挺动腰身向上大力抽插，穴口被快速的进出磨出白沫，田柾国还用牙轻轻咬着金泰亨胸口的乳尖，把它们吮吸成艳丽的樱红色，金泰亨不断往后缩想躲开这可怕的快感，田柾国却禁锢住他的肩和腰断绝他的后路。

这个体位性器会进到最深，金泰亨被操得发出支离破碎的呻吟，又觉得羞耻，咬住田柾国的肩膀克制自己，田柾国想看他不受控制的样子，强硬地按住他的后脑勺与金泰亨接吻，卷住唇舌舔舐吸吮，金泰亨被情欲掌控，神志逐渐不清，鼻腔轻哼着发出被满足的靡靡之音，口水从嘴角流出来滴在乳尖上，亮晶晶地显得更加淫荡。

田柾国被金泰亨的叫声惹得有些无法自控，金泰亨已经断断续续射了三次还不肯放过他，用小国的身份求着金泰亨亲他，又求他，或者说是逼他看他们交合的地方，金泰亨被逼得无路可逃，说了很多让人听了会脸红的话，只因为他一次次的心软。

田柾国没有戴套，好几次撞到宫腔，被那张嘴吸得差点闯进去，田柾国深呼吸了好几次才忍住。这场疯狂的性事到最后，以田柾国体外射精为结尾，他射在金泰亨白嫩的胸口，金泰亨缩在田柾国的怀里不住地痉挛颤抖，最后好像再也承受不住似的晕了过去。

田柾国亲了亲金泰亨的嘴唇，抱着他去洗澡，在浴室没忍住又做了一次，金泰亨的嗓子都哑了才结束。

04

田柾国醒来的时候，身旁的位置已经凉透了，房间里已经隐约还有Omega的味道。田柾国打开衣柜，想把衣服拿出来洗，发现衣柜已经空了，干干净净好像里面没有发生过任何情事。

走出房间，田柾国余光看到阳台已经洗好晾着的衣服。

金泰亨已经不在家里了，这个认知让田柾国有点失落，他有很多话想说，却不知从何说起，在公司上行的电梯里，田柾国依然在想要怎么和金泰亨提起昨天发生的事。

进了办公室，金泰亨背脊挺直端坐在工位上敲字，其他人也都安安分分，但田柾国却感觉气氛怪怪的。

进了办公室，田柾国在桌子上发现一封辞呈，看到“金泰亨”三个字的时候田柾国差点一口气没提上来。可是把金泰亨叫进办公室，金泰亨就站到自己面前时，田柾国却突然不知道该说些什么了。

他想问为什么，想说对不起，想问标记他的人是谁，到头来却只说出一句：“你早上有没有吃早餐？”

“吃了，总裁还有什么事吗？”

田柾国与云淡风轻一脸平和的金泰亨对视，试图从他的表情解读出什么更具人情味的东西，却一无所获。田柾国沉吟良久，道：“昨天……”

“昨天您来找我，我给您打了抑制剂，因为我生病了，怕传染您，就到隔壁房间睡了。”金泰亨率先抢答，田柾国猜他是觉得自己已经把昨天的事忘了，才会扯谎扯得这么脸不红心不跳。

田柾国一股气憋在胸口，金泰亨不想再提，田柾国肯定不会撕破这层窗户纸。他把辞呈推到金泰亨面前，淡淡地说：“辞职的事，我不同意。”

金泰亨好像料到他会不同意，把准备好的说辞搬了出来：“总裁，我现在闻得到信息素了，别人也会被我的信息素影响，像您昨天就被我影响到又出现易感期症状，所以我想我可能不再适合这份工作，请您允许我引咎辞职。”

“……你真的考虑好了吗？”

“是的。”

“你先出去吧，我明天再给你答复。”田柾国有点疲惫，闭上眼按住眉心，在金泰亨开门的一瞬间，他突然开口：

“他……是个怎样的人？”田柾国和金泰亨对视，“我是说标记你的人。”

金泰亨绽开一个意味不明的笑容。

“他啊，是个傻瓜。”

金泰亨过了几个星期清闲日子。

田柾国最后还是批准了他的辞职申请，金泰亨抱着箱子离开办公室的时候，能听到自己身后跟着的一连串褒贬不一的话。

金泰亨觉得，自己过了二十几年特殊的生活，已经算是上天恩赐，现在是时候该真的接受自己的第二性别了。

然而他依然不觉得Omega要依靠Alpha才能过活，他接了一份翻译的工作，平时待在家翻译书籍，偶尔出门逛逛美术馆和各种展，并不比之前忙碌的生活无趣多少。

在这段日子里，田柾国没有联系过他，这个人就像消失在了自己的生命里一样，如果不是那个存在感极强的衣柜，金泰亨几乎不会想到他。

闻到自己身上陌生又熟悉的味道时，金泰亨会恍神，陪田柾国度过的每一次易感期会闪过脑海，昭示斥责金泰亨是过失和渎职。

这些过失造成了无可挽回的错误，金泰亨到今天还在懊恼自己的粗心大意。

他想起第一次发现田柾国的易感期时田柾国明显更加激动的情绪，想起第二次临时借厕所的田柾国在金泰亨家浴室突然发情，和明明强调过无数次还是要拿自己衣服筑巢的田柾国，还有之后的每一次拥抱以及在咬腺体之前田柾国说自己香……

金泰亨后知后觉，其实自己的腺体可以散发信息素，只不过很淡，只有靠近的人才能闻到，平时他不让别人近身，田柾国便成了那个倒霉蛋。

自己面试的时候承诺的那些变成了笑话，这是促成金泰亨辞职的其中一个理由。

另一个，则是金泰亨发现自己对田柾国有了不该有的想法——而他不确定自己是由心而发还是受信息素影响，所以索性断了念想。

至于标记的事，金泰亨决定暂时不去想，发情期还没到，就顺其自然吧。

05

还没清净多久，金泰亨就接到了秘书助理的电话。

“金秘书，不对……泰亨，总裁他又不见了。”

九成又是易感期。田柾国的易感期每个月都会来，只是间隔时间不确定，金泰亨有点头疼，下意识不想管田柾国了，找借口推脱完就挂掉了电话。

过了一会儿，电话又急促响起来，金泰亨本来想挂掉，看到来电显示之后又鬼使神差接了起来。

两人都没有说话，如果不是认识这串号码，金泰亨会觉得这是个恶作剧电话，他又等了一会儿，电话那头终于出声：“泰亨哥……”

金泰亨头更疼了，试探叫了一声：“小国？”

“你在哪儿啊？”田柾国哭腔明显，金泰亨能脑补电话那头的人的鼻子肯定是红红的，“小国好想你……”

金泰亨一时语塞，听到田柾国好像摔倒了，连忙问：“摔了吗？疼不疼？”

“疼，呜呜呜……”

“你在哪？在家吗？”“嗯……”

金泰亨撂下电话之后就往田柾国的住处赶，临出门前踌躇了一会儿，拿了几件自己的衣服才出发。

金泰亨还是金秘书的时候，经常跟着司机去田柾国家接他，只是一次都没有进去过。凭着记忆，他找到了田柾国的家门，按了按门铃。

门开了，田柾国高大的身躯出现在门后，一句话都还没说就被金泰亨扔了一头的衣服，Omega信息素瞬间把田柾国笼罩住。他没有把衣服拿下来，伸出双臂往前一捞，把金泰亨结结实实抱进怀里。

被田柾国静静地抱了几分钟，金泰亨先打破有点尴尬的气氛：“小国，先放开我好吗？”

“不放，我一放手，哥就走了。”田柾国一只手抱住衣服，另一只手把金泰亨拉进家门，金泰亨不知道怎么处理此刻的局面，半推半就地被田柾国推着坐到沙发上。

田柾国站在金泰亨面前把他的头按在怀里，弯着腰亲吻金泰亨的头发。

金泰亨使劲挣脱田柾国的怀抱，指着茶几上未开封的抑制剂质问道：“你是不是在骗我？”田柾国有片刻的怔愣，笨拙地辩解：“不是……我……”说不清楚又凑过来把金泰亨抱住，嘴上一边胡乱亲吻他的锁骨，一边碎碎念着什么。

“泰亨哥，我好难受……”金泰亨的手被田柾国抓住，一路指引着摸到睡裤包裹着的鼓鼓囊囊的一包，被有点冰的手指触碰到，性器弹动了一下，熨烫着金泰亨的掌心。

金泰亨被朗姆酒的味道蒸得快醉过去，田柾国的手已经从衬衫下摆摸到了金泰亨的腰侧，金泰亨敏感地一抖，睁开眼睛和田柾国对视，望进一片欲望的深渊。

他突然惊醒过来，恍然警觉不该再继续下去。

金泰亨挣开田柾国的手，踉踉跄跄跑向玄关，还没摸到门把手又被身后的Alpha一把搂住腰吻住后颈，金泰亨被吻得腿软倚在门板，田柾国把住他的腰才没让他瘫在地上。

金泰亨无助得哭了，第一次绝望而深切地感受到Alpha和Omega之间力量的悬殊。他尚存一丝理智，转过头想和田柾国对峙，却感觉到腺体被田柾国的眼泪浸湿了，像一池海盐朗姆酒把金泰亨溺毙。

“你不在的时候，我一直很想你。”田柾国略带哭腔的声音从身后传来，铜墙铁壁一下子化开成易碎的巧克力，“泰亨……我很想你，不要走好吗？”

田柾国的话像最软糯又顽固的麦芽糖，把金泰亨的脚步禁锢在原地。

即使金泰亨深谙，这很有可能只是一场诱骗，但他还是愿意画地为牢。

他转过身拥抱田柾国，舔掉他的泪水，最后在唇上印上一个吻，说：“好，就一次，最后一次。”

田柾国以吻回礼，抱着金泰亨像抱着失而复得的宝物。

06

“别，别舔了……小国，快停下……”金泰亨手上推拒着田柾国的头，双腿却条件反射地紧紧夹住，田柾国舌尖一勾，金泰亨又喷出一股花液，穴口不断收缩开合，迎合着他此刻的喘息，像起起伏伏的海浪。

田柾国抬头，嘴唇上亮晶晶的看得金泰亨面红耳赤，他合上腿，害羞地侧过头不敢和田柾国对视。

田柾国俯身覆上金泰亨，两人的性器摩擦在一起，前列腺液从马眼淌到金泰亨的股缝，被田柾国的手均匀抹在臀瓣上。金泰亨的身体本来就敏感，经不起过多的触碰，腰部扭动着却怎么也躲不开田柾国掐在腰侧的手。

“哥亲亲我，可以吗？”田柾国没有在流泪了，可是鼻头连着嘴唇一片都殷红着，这样的田柾国让金泰亨没有办法对他说“不”，刚想抬头亲他的时候，又回想起刚刚自己怎么求田柾国他都不肯放过自己，心又硬起来了。

见金泰亨一副装作听不见的样子，田柾国有点委屈的同时决定用行动来求他。

田柾国的肉冠戳在穴口存在感很强，他一直只进一个头又退出去，反反复复折腾得金泰亨欲火焚身。五分钟之后，一直咬着嘴唇不愿泄露呻吟的金泰亨发出一声哭叫，他忍不住坐起身，愤怒地瞪着看上去一脸无辜的田柾国。

“知道了，你躺着。”金泰亨虽然已经是实打实的Omega，但是没在发情期时脑子还算清醒，潜意识里还是想要主动权在自己这边。田柾国不明所以乖乖躺下，看着金泰亨跨到自己腰上。

下一秒，金泰亨稍稍塌腰，硬挺的性器慢慢进入温热紧致的后穴，金泰亨还想着慢慢坐下去，被田柾国一个挺腰进到最深处，被顶到敏感点的金泰亨随即趴在田柾国的胸口喘息匀气。

田柾国持续挺腰大力冲撞着，金泰亨被顶得哼哼唧唧说不出话来，一抬头看到田柾国双目赤红望着自己的身体，一种被视线侵犯的羞耻感油然而生。他俯下身吻住田柾国，企图阻挡那道令人羞赧的目光。

田柾国因为专心接吻放慢了身下的速度，金泰亨很快就觉得后穴叫嚣着空虚，下意识夹了一下，在看到田柾国更红的眼睛时才意识到自己刚才做错了事。

“哥，抱紧我。”金泰亨闻言照做，田柾国卡住他的腰换了体位，把金泰亨压在身下，开始了第二轮戳刺，性器裹挟着肠液在后穴里大力驰骋，每一下都重重地顶向宫腔，一边顶一边低喘着舔舐金泰亨的耳廓，哭着告诉金泰亨：“哥，小国好舒服……你下面好紧啊……”

“闭嘴！……”金泰亨捂住田柾国的嘴，被他舔了一下手掌心后又慌乱移开，换了自己的唇舌堵住田柾国的碎碎念，模糊的呻吟和呢喃在唇舌之间支离破碎。上次金泰亨脑子糊涂，这次真真切切感受到了灭顶的快感，田柾国这里啃一下那里咬一口，手指摸到他哪里哪里就痉挛轻颤小声轻喘，看得田柾国更想狠狠操他。

田柾国后来又换了几个体位，金泰亨已经射不出来了田柾国还压着他操，好几次他故意夹紧后穴想要田柾国赶紧射出来，甚至已经能感觉性器在身体里剧烈抖动，却还是被田柾国硬生生忍住，缓了一会儿又继续。

“你怎么还不出来啊……呜呜呜……”

“哥不是说只能做一次吗？”

快结束的时候，田柾国的肉冠抵在宫腔口蓄势待发，马眼被嘬得头皮发麻，田柾国亲亲已经有些失神的金泰亨，手按在脐下三尺的子宫，金泰亨被按得又是一阵颤抖。

“小国射进去好吗？”田柾国磨着金泰亨，却没想到今晚一直软乎乎的金泰亨突然变得强硬起来，往后躲着田柾国的触碰，一边态度坚定地摇头。田柾国在易感期情绪很敏感，更像孩童一般冲动，金泰亨没有田柾国力气大，最后田柾国挤进宫腔里成结射精，金泰亨也再也没有任何反应。

田柾国射完还想在金泰亨身体里待一会儿，他抱着背对着他的金泰亨，轻柔的吻像春雨洋洋洒洒落在金泰亨的后颈，带着万分珍惜。说出来虽然很肉麻，可是田柾国很希望时光可以停留在此刻，这样想着，他又很想和金泰亨接吻了。

然而，金泰亨拒绝了他的吻，没有转过头来，而是说：“不是说最后一次么。”

“我不是……”田柾国想为自己辩解，证明自己不是想再做一次，可是下身又硬起来的阴茎出卖了他。田柾国不好意思地轻笑，亲了亲金泰亨的肩膀说：“那是因为哥太诱人了，不怪我。”

“出来好吗？堵着有点不舒服。”

田柾国小心翼翼地退出来，他觉得金泰亨有点不对劲，可是又说不出来不对劲在哪里。他看着金泰亨有点艰难地下床，拒绝了田柾国的帮助，扶着墙跌跌撞撞进浴室洗澡，心里像被一块大石头堵住，喘不上气。

07

金泰亨从浴室出来的时候，田柾国已经睡着了，呼吸绵长。

又是这样，自顾自睡着，第二天忘得干干净净，只剩自己承担那些或欢愉或苦涩的记忆。

金泰亨一步步走向床边，田柾国感受到床垫的另一边塌了一块，金泰亨躺到他的身旁，关掉了夜灯。

静谧的夜晚，两个人各怀心思，黑暗中，金泰亨干燥温暖的手抚上田柾国的背脊，有意无意地划着脊沟，紧接着，田柾国感受到金泰亨好像用手指在自己背上写字。

“我。”

只写了一个字就停下来了，金泰亨的手离开了，片刻之后，他突然开口：“田柾国，你的心跳的太快了。”顿了一会儿又补充，“还起了鸡皮疙瘩。”

田柾国睁开眼翻身，在黏稠的黑夜里和金泰亨对视。

“一次又一次骗我，很好玩吗？”

“泰亨，我没有骗你……”

“好，你说没骗就没骗，那就算我说是最后一次，你射进来算什么意思呢？”田柾国看不到金泰亨的神色，却听到了隐而不发的哭腔，“要是怀孕了怎么办？”

田柾国慌了，伸手想抱住金泰亨，被他拒绝了。田柾国只能再靠近他一点，仿佛凑近一些就能让金泰亨感觉到自己的心：“我没有不负责任的意思……你不要哭。”

金泰亨本来没想哭，被田柾国一说眼泪霎时间被睫毛夹落，他深呼吸调整情绪，努力让自己听上去不那么脆弱：“你在说什么？我已经被标记了，我已经有我的Alpha了，我和你今天顶多算是一夜……”

“你的Alpha，不是我吗？”

“……”金泰亨狠狠地闭上眼睛，忽然觉得今天发生的一切像一场闹剧，“所以，你知道了？什么时候？”

“上个星期。我想到Omega被标记后是无法吸引其他Alpha的，可是你还能吸引我，所以就只有一个可能。”田柾国握住金泰亨的手，“可是泰亨，你为什么要骗我呢？”

金泰亨觉得田柾国认真推理的样子有点憨，和平时的形象有点出入，他无视了田柾国的问题，反问道：“那你呢？你又为什么要骗我？把我骗上门和你上床，很有成就感是吗？”

“不是，你别这么想。”田柾国试探着上前搂住金泰亨，见他没有反抗才继续往下说，“因为我觉得，你应该会比较喜欢小国，不会喜欢我。”

金泰亨陪田柾国度过的六次易感期，不是每一次都会忘记具体过程，其中前三次，田柾国记得很清楚——自己是怎么发现金秘书腺体的秘密，是怎么鬼使神差闻了金泰亨的浴巾，是怎么死乞白赖要赖在家里蹭一顿拉面，又是怎么哄着金泰亨让自己易感期就到他家里避难。

他渴望樱桃味，金泰亨的拥抱，渴望家的温暖，可是这些都是小国的，并不属于田柾国。

他离金泰亨时近时远，变成小国时可以靠得很近，成为田柾国时金泰亨又变得冷淡疏离。

田柾国说完，金泰亨回抱他，默默无语却抱得很紧。过了一会儿，金泰亨慢吞吞地说：

“我只是觉得和你不会有结果，而且也不喜欢因为信息素而结合的感情，我有时候会想，我以前崇拜你，后来慢慢喜欢上你，可是你却是因为Omega信息素才对我感兴趣……是不是太不公平了？”

“可是，樱桃味就是构成金泰亨的其中一部分啊。”田柾国决定不解释太多，他想以后多多赞美金泰亨，让他明白自己到底有多优秀，多么值得喜欢。

“那小国也是田柾国的其中一部分。”

苦涩表皮包裹着甜美果肉，甘蔗压榨出蜜糖发酵成口感灼烈的朗姆酒。

而田柾国和金泰亨是舌尖爆炸的苏打水气泡，是薄荷叶的清爽冰凉，是樱桃莫吉托，是绝配，是天生一对。

——END——


End file.
